<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wasted Life (Sememalereader X Eren) -Attack on Titan AU- by Alpha707</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729237">The Wasted Life (Sememalereader X Eren) -Attack on Titan AU-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha707/pseuds/Alpha707'>Alpha707</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Photographer, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dating, First Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, In Public, M/M, Male Protagonist, Multi, POV Male Character, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Sleeping Together, Standing Sex, Walking Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha707/pseuds/Alpha707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is interested in you.</p><p>With hidden ability, you get to satisfy your sexual desire. But, you are not fully satisfied because you don't get what you truly want.</p><p>Meet Eren, your first love who loves you and at the same time, he loves a Senpai from volleyball club.</p><p>Not to forget Reiner and Bertholdt who works in the same company as yours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Seme male reader/Bertolt, Seme male reader/Eren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>1 - How I met him</strong>
</h2><hr/><p> </p><p>My name (y/n - your name). A healthy man in his twenties. I landed a job as a photographer in a small magazine company. Managed to afford to buy a room in an apartment using my own salary for years. Thankfully, I'm not too poor and still got plenty stored in banks.</p><p>My job is simple. Explore outside, walk further, take a picture and send them in to be published in public. I don't work in the office. I work outside, exploring the world. Sometimes, I work overseas too. If called to go.</p><p>Even though my working career is easy and simple, my love life has never went easy. It is really complicated for me especially if you love somebody with balls hanging between their legs in below part of their bodies. Loving a man is harder from loving a girl. Very complicated.</p><p>But, I still chose him as my partner over all the girls who kept chasing after me and they also confessed their feelings toward me.</p><p>This cycle has been repeated back from middle school and high school days where I had always reject them and breaking up with them right after spending one night with the girls. I'm not trying to be a bad guy who dumping girls after taking advantage of them but they were begging me so bad to take away their virginity.</p><p>No, I'm not cruel. They are the one who kept dragging me all the way to enter the love hotel after school ends. I already told them I don't want to but they are hardheaded. They even blackmailed me so I listen to everything they want. They would seduce me, making me fuck them, satisfy their desires and fulfill their dreams. They only want to use me. They also kept wanting to get pregnant with my seed. Seed of my DNA.</p><p>I don't think myself as a handsome guy but they kept on complimenting my looks. Just because of my look, they still wanted to keep the child for themselves even though I told them I don't want to marry them or keep our children to the point they had to quit school so they can raise the kid by themselves.</p><p>People kept blaming me for causing all the troubles. Even principal almost kick me out of the school. Thankfully, the girls who got pregnant by me back me up and since then no one put the blame on me again. They kept on saying "I want a child as handsome and beautiful as (y/n)."</p><p>...</p><p>"Hey stop, that's enough for tonight. I'm going to take a shower."</p><p>A sudden voice wakes me out of my deep thoughts. I didn't notice I had been slowing down and daydreaming while having sex.</p><p>"Eh? But we are not finished yet. I haven't come. So do you." I say.</p><p>"I'm tired. Let's stop for tonight alright? You can take the shower after I'm done."</p><p>He gets off from my bed and walks off staggering.</p><p>"Okay..." I mumble.</p><p>I watch him from behind while he walk away fully naked towards the bathroom. Then, he closes the door once he enters. Running water from the showerhead could be heard clearly outside and the noise he made while cleaning his body shows he is thoroughly cleans himself well and nice.</p><p>Once he is done, I head inside next and clean up myself as well. When I reach for shampoo, I could heard loud sound. I wonder what that sound is but I continue bathing and ignore it.</p><p>Finished, I wrap my lower body with towel and dry my hair using another towel rested on my shoulders. I expect to see him on my bed sleeping but he's not there. There is a note on the table next to the bed.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm staying over at Levi's house. Don't bother to interrupt us. Bye</em>
  <em> and good</em>
  <em> night.'</em>
</p><p>Is what the note says. I sit on my bed, sighing. My heart clenches and it hurts a lot.</p><p>"Then... what am I to you after all this time? Are we just fooling around?" I say out loud to no one.</p><p>Right now, I feel used. It's like being used again by someone who goes only for my face. I knew he loves Levi and they have been going on a date for awhile now while he is with me but he always said he wanted sex and I agree to spend the night with him while he dates Levi at the same time.</p><p>There is just no way I could reject him. Especially sex with him because... He is my crush from my high school.</p><p>His name is Eren also my classmate who likes to hang out with his friends at lunchtime on the rooftop. I knew that because I ate there too. I ate alone there because I'm always running away from the girls who chased me. They won't stop bothering me even at lunch.</p><p>So I got no choice but to climb up higher and hide there on the rooftop of the stairs. They won't find me if they just open the door and walk around since I'm hiding very well there. I'm so glad the ladder to my hidden place has a few broken steps. The girls would not dare to climb it because it is too dangerous for them.</p><p>One day, while I'm hiding there again from the girls at lunch, the door that was closed by one of the girls creaks open again revealing two male students with one female student. One of the male students saw me and chuckled. He knew I'm hiding from those girls.</p><p>Eren is the first one to initiate a conversation with me. He gestures me over to join his group and eating lunch together. The other students are Mikasa and Armin. They are nice towards me too.</p><p>I am glad. Mikasa did not fangirling over me nor confess to me when we first met or laid eyes on me. Instead, she just smiles sweetly and next thing I knew we chat normally afterward. We soon become bestfriends and she knew alot including all my problems. She is the first one to notice that I'm interested in Eren.</p><p>One thing I notice about her is that she's behaving like a sister towards Eren. She really took care of him like a mother would. She cooked for him. Help him with homework. She's the only person who understands him the most.</p><p>As for Armin, he is a very quiet person. He would always reading his books while eating or walking. Never seen a day of Armin without a book in his hands.</p><p>Eren likes to share his story with me. He told me what he did at home in his free time, what he played on his laptop and how he managed to win an amount of money from entering the game tournament.</p><p>After talking with them every day, I became fond with three of them especially Eren who stole my heart for the first time.</p><p>Girls show interest towards me but I'm not interested in them. But Eren is different. I felt nervous around him.</p><p>It started when we planned to study at his home for our test.</p><p>At that time, Mikasa went downstairs to help Eren's mom cook for dinner while Armin excuses himself to use the toilet leaving me alone with Eren in his room.</p><p>He noticed I'm acting weird and getting flustered, so he tried to make fun of me.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, your face is beet red like a tomato. Do you have feelings for me? Hah! Just kidding!" He laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't laugh at me. I'm normally like this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eh.... really? I thought it's because of me." He smirked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And what if it is. What would you do?" I gazed into his beautiful teal eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I continued, "What would you do if I really like you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes went wide.</em>
</p><p>Before he answered, Armin came back from the toilet. I act as usual, continuing my math books. My favorite subjects.</p><p>Armin went to scold me afterward, he said I need to focus on other subjects as well so it will increase my average score of the overall subject.</p><p>After that day, Eren no longer talks to me. He seems to be avoiding me too. Mikasa and Armin became really worried if we really fought.</p><p>They came to a plan about going to the shopping mall because they wanted to celebrate Mikasa's birthday. In the end, they abandon me and Eren behind.</p><p>I didn't know where they went to but I got a message saying they are going somewhere and they also told me to have fun with Eren at the cinema.</p><p>At first, Eren seems uncomfortable being alone with me. But after I talk like how we used to, he agreed and we spend the rest of our time by watching movies and we had dinner afterward.</p><p>We lost track of time. We reached Eren's house at 9 p.m. On our way there, Eren asked me questions.</p><p>
  <em>"Do you know why I avoid you?"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>2 - No hard feelings</strong>
</h2><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Do you know why I avoid you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...No, I don't." I said glancing at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You seriously don't?" He furrowed his brows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yup. Tell me why then."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He silenced for a while before he spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have been thinking about it. About you having feeling towards me. I'm bothered with it because I only like you as a friend." He looks down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then, what's the problem? I don't mind though. I'm happy as long as I get to be with you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The problem is I'm in love with senpai."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I furrowed my brows deep. Swallowed hard on his confession.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Which... Senpai?" I managed to let out my shaky voice, holding myself not to sound jealous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Levi senpai. You know him. He's the captain of the volleyball club."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I gulp hard. He is the strongest and shortest player. I can see why Eren adore that small guy. There's just no way I can surpass his strength. I'm taller than him but Eren admires him and likes him more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So... you are saying he is better than me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"N-No... I only think of you as my friend even though I want you. I like him but I want you. I want you to touch me. I even heard rumors that you sleep around with all the girls in our school."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Except Mikasa," I spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, except Mikasa. But all of it doesn't matter to me. I still want you. It's like you have an attraction that makes everyone wanted you. Everyone said so themselves. </em>
  <em>The girls also told me they don't mind getting pregnant with your child as long as they get to sleep with you once. And... me too, if I were to be born as a girl I won't mind bearing your child as well."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>".........."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Um... tonight, I'm alone. My parents will be late so... if you don't mind... please stay here until they are back. We can have some time alone tonight."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He opens the door and led me inside by pulling my arm. We went upstairs and reached his room, he locks his door after we are both insides. I stare at him, getting horny as he strips off all his clothes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I kissed him on lips savoring his taste. He opened his mouth and let me play with his tongue. He moans in my mouth. His eyes closed while his hands roaming my torso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I unconsciously grabbed his hips. Massaging them with my hands. His butts are soft against my palm. I spread his butt, and start touching his twitching hole.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I then insert my three fingers into his mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Suck," I command.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He followed and suck my fingers deliciously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After making sure its wet enough, I insert one into his butthole. He kept squirming in my arms. I can feel him shuddered after I thrust it out of him and back inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He moans out when I insert another finger in. It is so tight around me. I stretched them wide in scissoring motion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After that, I insert the third finger in and start moving them faster. His legs gave out as he slides down slowly still grabbing my shirt. His face near my crouch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stares at it licking his bottom lip as he pulls down my zipper and takes off both my pants and boxers down. My cock is hanging in front of him, half erected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grabbed it gently and starts to lick the tip. He inserts it in his mouth next, his tongue playing with my shaft. His other hand massaged my balls. Sucking them next after I'm fully erect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He spun around still sitting and lower his body beside his bed. His face lay on the bed as both his hands go behind, one hand used to stretch wide his butthole while another one positioning my cock at his entrance once I got on my knees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tip going in a little bit and its full inside after he pushes his body toward my body. I'm pounding myself inside him making it deep as we both push our bodies together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I crossed my arms grabbing his hips so I can pound him harder and deeper. He kept moaning my name as I found his weak spot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I bend forward, kissing his neck. Biting and sucking them hard leaving red marks on him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We kept grinding onto each other. Moaning loud not bother to mind the neighbors that might hear us. I kept repeating the words 'I love you' as I fuck him from behind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He muttered something but I didn't catch it at first. So I asked him right away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What? What did you say Eren?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I said... hnn... mmn... I said I wish I was a girl."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I chuckle at that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why? I love you the way you are, Eren."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But, I can't get pregnant. I am a male. I can't have your child. I want it so I can marry you and have a happy life as a family with you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Without a child, we can still be happy too, you know?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I interrupted him by pounding him hard. Rubbing his weak spot continuously. He moaning loud at that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hnn... ahn... no fair! Let me... uhnn... finish... mnn... first... aahn!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm gonna come Eren! Take it all!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Me too!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tightens his butthole resulting it hard to move as he came on his bed cover. The tightness making my cock twitched and came afterward. Inside him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tried to pull it out after filling him with my cums but Eren won't let me. He tightens his butthole more around my cock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let us stay like this for a while. I can still feel your cum pouring out inside me. I want to be filled with your seed. I want them all. I hate it when the girls boast around with their friends about you coming inside them. I kinda hate it more when several of them get pregnant with your child." He said as we stay like that still connected with his butt still attached to my cock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The cum spilling down his thigh as it finally full inside. I took out my cock harshly as I receive a groan from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I said not to take it out!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, we need to wash. Your parents will be back soon."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>".....Fine..."</em>
</p><p>After that, we become friends like usual. Mikasa and Armin kept smirking at us. Patting my shoulder as they congratulated me for making a move on Eren.</p><p>How did they know?</p><p>Later I found out that Eren told them in his message that we had bond last night. He also bragged to them that I came hard inside him.</p><p>Several days passed, we finally having a final exam. I make it out good as I confidently answer all of them.</p><p>At the end of our 2nd year, our relationship shattered after Levi senpai out of nowhere suddenly confessed to Eren before he graduated school. Levi is 3rd year student. Eren was happy but at the same time, he was confused. Either way, he... accepted him.</p><p>Eren kept our relationship a secret to Levi. In public, he is dating Levi. Behind Levi's back, we had sex in secret. Only Armin and Mikasa knew about us.</p><p>I finally understood.</p><p>Eren really loves Levi.</p><p>Not me.</p><p>We had sex only because he felt like it.</p><p>He wanted me only because he can't resist my charming face from what the girls called after they saw my face.</p><p>He wanted my body.</p><p>My cock.</p><p>My semen.</p><p>Not my love.</p><p>Just like the girls are.</p><p>I'm being used.</p><p>I finally...</p><p>Finally... understood it all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>3 - Today's photo shoot</strong>
</h2><hr/><p> </p><p>I woke up from the sound of birds outside my window. Sun-rays blind my eyes.</p><p>I sit on my bed still trying to shake my drowsiness. Today will be very busy because of my job. I got requested to be a photographer for the modeling session. I accept of course. They pay triple than my usual salary.</p><p>Standing up, I walk to the bathroom to clean myself. After eating breakfast, I get ready to work wearing my plain grey shirt and black jeans.</p><p>I tap my foot on the floor to re-adjusting it after finished tying my black sports shoes. I reach for my keys hanging on the wall next the door before going out.</p><p>"You woke up early today too. Job again?"</p><p>I greet my neighbor with a smile.</p><p>"Yes, Grandma and you look healthy as always."</p><p>"No need to compliment an old woman like me. It must be nice being young. Oh right... who is that boy last night? Your friend? Never seen him before."</p><p>'Of course... he only comes here at midnight. Girls as well. I don't want her to know what I'm doing in my entire life.' I say in my mind.</p><p>"Yes... He's from my high school. We are best friends. I forgot to introduce him to you. Maybe the next time I invite him, I'll do that."</p><p>"It's okay, I don't mind. Ara? Is that a love bite I see there?" She chuckles.</p><p>I quickly covers my nape. My face hot from the embarrassment.</p><p>"I see them already, you don't have to cover it. Did you got it from that friend last night?"</p><p>"...Is it too obvious?"</p><p>"I could hear moans next door too well. Seeing you with a built body, I can guess you are topping him. Am I right?"</p><p>"Y-Yes..."</p><p>"How is it? Is he good?"</p><p>"Um... yeah. It's satisfying. Grandma, please don't ask anymore its embarrassing. I need to go or I'll be late."</p><p>"Hahaha. Okay okay. Go ahead. Do well at your job. Good luck dear."</p><p>"Thank you. I'm going."</p><p>I escaped. Finally!</p><p>'She knew! What should I do? How do I face her later? Argh! Whatever!'</p><p>...............</p><p>..........</p><p>.....</p><p>"You are slow. Did you get caught up on your way here?"</p><p>A guy with short blonde hair suddenly appears by my side. He's Reiner, my subordinate and the closest person at my workplace.</p><p>He got invited to join the photo shoot today as well. He often sticks with me. Sometimes I feel bothered when I wanted to be alone at lunch.</p><p>He's gay too. But he never confesses to his crush. And I'm 100% sure he likes Bertholdt .</p><p>Bertholdt is one of the models who work in our company. He's taller than Reiner but shorter than me by inch.</p><p>Sometimes I caught him staring our way. I'm always with Reiner so it is obvious he will think Bertholdt is looking at him. He said it was love at first sight.</p><p>In reality, Bertholdt has always chasing after me. He even sends me gifts in secret. He got the courage to confess to me after I greeted him one day when I'm in charge of his photo shoot. Among all photographers in charge, he choose to like me instead.</p><p>'Thank god he's not here. How will I explain to Reiner about him liking me?' I let out a relieved sigh.</p><p>Reiner went ahead to prepare the prop. Today's theme is 'A Player'. It seems they invited a basketball player to become a model for today.</p><p>I sit on the chair to examine my cameras. I test it to see how the outcome of the lighting.</p><p>When I look through the lens, I must be hallucinating. He's someone I know very well. I rub my eyes and stare at my front.</p><p>He looks my way and waves at me.</p><p>"Hey (y/n)! How are you doing? Are you one of the photographers here?"</p><p>"Yeah, I am. Wait, what are you doing here Eren?"</p><p>He rubs his arms, trying to form a sentence.</p><p>"I came with Levi. He got invited to model in men's magazine. I think he put a condition for me to model with him or else he won't do it. So, here I am!"</p><p>"...Did you know what kind of modeling is this?" I ask him unsure, he looks a little naive.</p><p>"Nope, but I'll do my best! I'm glad you are here. I won't get nervous then!"</p><p>"Ye-Yeah... Good luck there. I think you should go. He's glaring at me. Did he knows something about us?"</p><p>"Eh? I think you are mistaken. I only told him you are my best friend in high school. Well then, I'm going!"</p><p>My eyes looking at his figure as he chats with Levi. He still glaring at me. And I don't care about him. I'm feeling a bit jealous.</p><p>It's time to work. The session starts with the basic since both of them are still a newbie.</p><p>I know exactly why he doesn't want to model with someone else but Eren.</p><p>"Alright! Get closer! Smile more!" Reiner shouts for them to act friendly.</p><p>Eren looks stiff while Levi acts as usual.</p><p>I got nearer. Making a signal for Eren to look my way. He sees me smiling and he follows suit. I even try to crack a joke with him. It was successful. I even got pretty shot.</p><p>For the next one, I don't think I can support him anymore. I can only act like nothing.</p><p>"Change your clothes then we will continue for the next one!" One of the staff guides them to the dressing room.</p><p>I wait for them while scanning the photos I captured. Reiner tries to peek on my camera then he shows his.</p><p>"They look compatible, aren't they? No wonder he wants to model with that brown haired guy."</p><p>"They are a couple and one of them is my friend."</p><p>"Wow! This is my first time seeing an actual gay couple."</p><p>"Well, I'm used to it. .....It's time. Can I... take a breather for a minute outside?"</p><p>"No. You can't. You took photos professionally. I can't let you escape. Must be hard to see one of your friends doing it right? I know how you feel, man. Don't worry, just for today and we are done."</p><p>"Thanks, buddy. I can't help it then. Maybe I should focus on other-."</p><p>"IMPOSSIBLE!!! I can't go out like this! You never said we are going to do this!"</p><p>Eren was forced out from the dressing room. He is still yelling.</p><p>"But if I tell you, you will reject."</p><p>"Of course I will!"</p><p>"Just for today, hmm?"</p><p>"But..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>4 - He doing it on purpose</strong>
</h2><hr/><p> </p><p>"But..."</p><p>Eren looks at me.</p><p>'Moron, don't look at me with that guilty eyes!'</p><p>"No buts, come on Eren!"</p><p>Eren dressed in only a bathrobe. He looks sexy than usual. Under them, he is supposed to be wearing only an underwear. A black tight one.</p><p>Levi is in his basketball uniform.</p><p>The setting is a player who comes home being greeted by his lover after the long day with sex. A player. There's double meaning. First, who plays in any kind of sport.</p><p>Another meaning is who plays around by meeting new people and date them until he finds someone else.</p><p>"Takes your robes off."</p><p>Eren is fidgeting while taking it off revealing his smooth skin that I always give kisses on them.</p><p>"Okay, you both can start with touching each other first then you may start doing it. Just pretend we are not here."</p><p>Levi starts kissing Eren. He then starts to touch his waist then his hand grabs his butt. Squeezing them a little before pushing him down on the mattress.</p><p>I forgot to tell you. We already set up prop such as a mattress to makes it looks like in a bedroom. There is condom too.</p><p>Eren moans a little as Levi insert his finger in Eren's butt while he put on the condom using one hand. He thrust his finger in and out quickly. His pace increase and then he inserted another finger in.</p><p>Sometimes Eren looks at my camera. His expression looks nice but I'm mad because the person messing him right now is not me.</p><p>Levi pulls his fingers out and positions himself at the entrance. He thrust it inside hard as Eren let out a loud gasp.</p><p>He looks like in pain. Doing sex in a hard way. His eyes giving a message to me.</p><p>'I want you. Tonight.'</p><p>I keep my poker face on not giving any sign to respond him even a little nod to Eren. Levi has been watching my actions from the very beginning since they arrived. He seems to know what my relationship is with Eren. Not as a friend. But more than that.</p><p>He knew.</p><p>And he doing this to me on purpose.</p><p>He wants to show me that Eren is his.</p><p>He wants to warn me not to touch Eren anymore.</p><p>His eyes say it all. He did this to make me jealous. To make me stay away from Eren.</p><p>But I don't show my jealousy easily.</p><p>"Ah! Ah! No more! I'm cumming!!!"</p><p>*spluuuurttt*</p><p>'Uwah. It got dirtied...' I rub my camera lens.</p><p>"(y/n), I'm so sorry! I got your camera dirty. I'm really sorry!"</p><p>Eren who just came pushes Levi's cock away from him and comes near me to beg to me instead.</p><p>He grabs my foot while pleading.</p><p>"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"</p><p>'Which one you really sorry for? For making my camera dirty or for having sex in front of me?'</p><p>"It's alright. I can clean it easily. Not like it's broken." I say lowly.</p><p>"You look angry..." Levi comes nearer not bother to cover his private part.</p><p>"Oh, am I?" I ask him back.</p><p>The atmosphere around us changed. Other staff present at the scene do nothing to stop us two.</p><p>Reiner the first to spoken.</p><p>"(y/n), our job is done. Let's go eat outside."</p><p>"Yeah, let's go. I'm hungry. How about that new shop across the street?"</p><p>"Awesome let's go! You pay."</p><p>"Ah, I forgot my wallet at home."</p><p>"You liar."</p><p>We laugh together like there's nothing going on in the studio.</p><p>We exit together leaving a sad Eren and an angry Levi.</p><p>'He's the one who looks angry. Heh!'</p><p>........................<br/>.............<br/>......</p><p>After we eat, we part ways and I walk around alone before returning home. I have too much free time today so I go out to take a little breather.</p><p>I reached a park. No kids playing in the afternoon so its quiet here.</p><p>Then I see a figure. I think he notice me too. No. I'm sure he saw me already.</p><p>"Hey, (y/n)! How's your job going today?"</p><p>"As usual..."</p><p>He is Bertholdt. He has major crush on me. It's awkward to talk to him alone since I knew Reiner likes him.</p><p>We have conversation. The more we chat, the more I get to know about him. His life. His family. His hobby. To the point how he came to like me.</p><p>"Actually, you are the person who makes me want to become a model. I saw several magazines that display your artworks. It looks dazzling. From that day on, I work hard to enter the same company as yours because I want to meet you. To talk to you like this."</p><p>"You said you liked me the other day. What about me that you like? Is it because I'm handsome? Or because you want to have sex with me?"</p><p>"Ah, of course not! I never saw your face until I start working as a model in your company."</p><p>"Then, what is it? I don't get it."</p><p>"I said I like your artworks. I fall in love with you because of your art. Not because of your face nor your body... But, I do like you more when we met in person." He blushes.</p><p>'He likes me not because of my looks? Is he truly loves me? I'm confused...'</p><p>"(y/n)?"</p><p>'Damn it. This is the first time someone likes me not because of my looks or how good I am in bed. Most people chase after me because of it. Girls also crazily wanting to keep my child by themselves. What is this? Damn it!'</p><p>"(y/n)? Hey... I... I really love you. I want to be in a relationship with you. I want to be your lover if you are okay. I want my first kiss to be you. I want my first time to be you. Please... accept me. Let me be yours. Love me, please... I really love you."</p><p>"Damn it! You have got to be kidding me!"</p><p>"(y/n)?"</p><p>"You say you like me? How about my feeling? Do you know how I feel?"</p><p>"I don't mind if you like someone else, it doesn't matter to me. But, I'll make you like me back. Just give me a chance. I don't want to lose you. It was love at first sight... and I fell in love with you second time too."</p><p>"What about Reiner?"</p><p>"Reiner? One of the photographer? What... What about him?"</p><p>"He likes you damn it! And I'm his friend. What am I suppose to do about him? How will I tell him if we start dating?"</p><p>"That's... I don't know... I'm sorry. I only like you. I don't like him. Let's date? I can be your secret lover for your entire life."</p><p>"You are greedy aren't you? It doesn't matter who I like and you still want me."</p><p>"I can't say its wrong. But it's true... I only want you."</p><p>"Then, come with me. Let's see if you are dead serious."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>...................<br/>...........<br/>......</p><p>"Takes it all off. Then lay down on my bed and say 'please rape me' while you show me your most embarrassing part."</p><p>"Y-Yes..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"P-Please... rape me, (y/n)."</p><p>I take my cock out the pants and forcefully thrust it deep inside him. I didn't use lubricant or prepare him first before inserting. Our connection was dry. It must hurt him so much.</p><p>"Ah... (y/n)... you are hurting me."</p><p>"Then, do you want to stop now?"</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"If I stop. You fail to show me your determination and I'm not gonna date you."</p><p>"No! Don't stop. Please continue. Hurt me more all you want! I love you! I really love you (y/n)!!!"</p><p>"As you wish. I'm gonna hurt you more and more. I want to mark you as mine. I want to break you, ravage you so you can't stand tomorrow and the next day. I'm gonna paint you with my semen, dirty your body, filling your inside until it's full of my semen. You are mine Bertholdt!"</p><p>"Ah yes! Please, go ahead! Destroy me more. Only you can hurt me like this! Fill me with your sperm. It doesn't matter if I suddenly got pregnant."</p><p>I reached my limit. Bertholdt as well. I came after he dirtied his face and body with his own cum.</p><p>My semen spraying out from his anal after getting full inside. His abdomen filled up with my semen.</p><p>I take my cock out and lay on my bed exhausted.</p><p>He goes down to lick it clean before snuggling on my arm. We fell asleep after that. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>5 - Payback time</strong>
</h2><hr/><p> </p><p>I woke up suddenly only to be greeted by Bertholdt riding my cock. The outside already dark. The clock shows 8 p.m. I didn't realize I fell asleep.</p><p>"Stop Bertholdt. I'm exhausted."</p><p>"Then I'll do it by myself. You don't have to do anything. Just stay still and let me do my job."</p><p>He moves in rhythm. It makes me feel more turn on. His pace increase instantly. I grab his hips and shove my cock deep inside only to cum again.</p><p>He kisses my lips. Our tongue plays around with each other. He still not taking my cock out of him.</p><p>"I want you to stay inside me tonight. Don't take it out till morning alright? It feels warm with you inside of me."</p><p>"Sure... baby."</p><p>*knock knock*</p><p>"Eh... you have a guest? Who?"</p><p>"Dunno. Let's check it out."</p><p>I grab his legs and stand up without taking out my cock.</p><p>"Whoa! (y/n)? What are you doing?"</p><p>"I want to show our guest that we are currently busy fucking. Didn't you say not to take it out? Or... do you want to break up with me?"</p><p>"No... please don't do that..."</p><p>"Don't do what? Not showing them so we could break up?"</p><p>"That's not it! Don't break up with me! Let's show that person outside our lovemaking."</p><p>"Good boy~"</p><p>I walk slowly to the door. Bertholdt is hugging me around my neck while his legs wrapping around my waist. His breath sound heavy next to my ear. It seems the shaking from walking turned him on more and gravity let his body deep on my cock.</p><p>I open the door to see who it was. I have a hunch Eren wants to come here when we met this morning, and I was right.</p><p>He's there. Standing outside my door, looking stiff. He seems shocked to see me embracing another man he didn't know all naked. His eyes trailing down only to realize my cock still attached to the guy in my arms.</p><p>"What... are you... doing?" He starts trembling.</p><p>"And what are you doing here?" I ask him back.</p><p>"I came to apologize to you, but you... you find another man even though you kept on saying you love me this entire time!!!"</p><p>*gasp*</p><p>I heard Bertholdt gasp after Eren finish talking.</p><p>"That was past. I no longer need you. Also, you don't need me either. You have Levi. I'm sick of this relationship."</p><p>"What do you mean (y/n)? I know you still love me. You said you don't mind with our relationship. This morning, I can see jealousy in your eyes when I... do it with Levi. That's why you purposely invite another guy home to fuck him. And you also knew I will come here that's why you showed me this!"</p><p>"Wrong... It's me who seduce him." Bertholdt suddenly interfere.</p><p>He grabs hold my shoulder and start raising his body up a little. He keeps on riding my cock violently by leaning on my shoulders wanting to irritate Eren more by showing us having sex. His anal still full of my semen so when he moves, the remaining semen in him keep spraying out of him. It is like I'm cumming inside him non-stop even though I'm not right now.</p><p>I'm still tired. I don't know if I could cum again.</p><p>Eren's eyes growing wide seeing us having sex in front of him. I growl as Bertholdt tightening his ass more.</p><p>I grab his ass to move it harsher than before.</p><p>I face front, staring at Eren who can't move his body.</p><p>"Hey, Eren..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"You still not going Eren? Do you want to watch us having sex till the end?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Or... you are thinking about joining us?"</p><p>"EHH??" Eren and Bertholdt speak at the same time.</p><p>"Hahaha. So you really do want to join. You don't mind aren't you Bertholdt?"</p><p>"I don't mind. As long as you keep loving me forever."</p><p>"Alright, it's been decided. Come inside Eren."</p><p>I pull him by the wrist. He didn't resist me when we go inside. I lock the door. Bertholdt still in my arms.</p><p>I put him down and takes my cock out slowly.</p><p>"No..." He whimpers.</p><p>"Its only for a while baby." I kiss his forehead.</p><p>"Well then, Eren. Strip."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Help him."</p><p>"Okay." Bertholdt answers.</p><p>"No! I can do it by myself!"</p><p>He slaps Bertholdt's hand away. Starts stripping down. Fully naked.</p><p>"I'm... done."</p><p>"Good. Come here Eren, Bertholdt you too."</p><p>He walks towards me. We kiss each other, savoring the taste. My hand jerking Bertholdt's cock. Eren's hand rubbing my arm while I grab his ass.</p><p>"No more... I want you inside (y/n)."</p><p>"Wait a little longer. Eren going first. You hear me?"</p><p>"Yes..." Bertholdt comply.</p><p>"Uhn..."</p><p>"What is it? You feel it already Eren? So slutty."</p><p>"Unhh... I want your cock inside my butt! Not your fingers!" Eren slaps my hand away.</p><p>*slap*</p><p>'Eren got slap by... Bertholdt? Why?'</p><p>"Why are you doing that? I didn't tell you to slap him!"</p><p>"But, he's acting rudely toward you. I can't ignore it."</p><p>"Shut up! You can't hurt him!" I push him on the bed facing down. Sitting on him.</p><p>"Aaaarrrggghhh!!!!"</p><p>"Take it! You slap him! Well then, I'll slap you back. Too bad it's not on your cheek but let me slap you inside your ass using my cock. Here, I'm slapping it hard. I might destroy it. Take my hard cock!"</p><p>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!"</p><p>"You hurt him again, I promise we wouldn't see each other anymore. You understand?"</p><p>"Yes... I understand."</p><p>"Only I can hurt him, no one can do that! Except... ugh... that guy..."</p><p>"Who is it? Is there someone you giving permission to hurt him?"</p><p>"Not really....just... he is not mine. He dates another man. Right, Eren?"</p><p>"Eh? Ah... It's not true... Well, I date him in public but we still dating in secret, aren't we? You and me..."</p><p>Bertholdt shouts at Eren, "You two-timing him?"</p><p>"Shh Bertholdt, he is not. We just... never date each other seriously. It's only physically. As sex friends. Not a lover or something."</p><p>"You said you love me..." Eren cries.</p><p>"Yes, I still am. But if you rather choose him over me, I think we should stop seeing each other. It's bad for your future. He will be mad after he found out about us."</p><p>'Well, I'm sure he already found out.'</p><p>"I... I don't understand. You okay not seeing me? What about me? I want you to-"</p><p>I cut him before he finishes, "Embrace you? Making love to you? Impregnate you? You never take my feeling seriously! How am I going to live my entire life like this? This is so fucked up! Go home Eren!"</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"Go. Now. Please. I'm begging you. Don't kill me any more than this. It was enough to make me broken into pieces. I never ask for this relationship."</p><p>"Hik... uuu... you are cruel..."</p><p>*bamm*</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>6 - Final decision (End)</strong>
</h2><hr/><p> </p><p>"Um... so... what now? (y/n)? You alright?"</p><p>"Yeah... I'm fine. Come here. I'm sorry I hurt you badly. I got angry so suddenly just because you slap him."</p><p>"Its alright... I don't mind. Actually I'm more excited when you hurt me though."</p><p>"Well then, let me made up with you. With THIS!"</p><p>"Aaaahhhnnnn!!!! Ahh! Ahhh! (y/n)! No more! Haahhh! No! Stop! Please! Aaahhhh!!!"</p><p>...................<br/>........<br/>....</p><p>It's morning. I no longer feel cold. Or alone on this bed. Because the first thing I see is Bertholdt's face. It's warmer and... heavy...? Wait warm? Heavy?</p><p>I look down quickly. Bertholdt is sleeping on my chest. His face next to mine. His body is hugging me tight. He really sleep on me no wonder its heavy.</p><p>By the way... I feel warmer not because he's near but we are connected below. What the... I'm still inside! Again. Ugh, its morning wood. How did he kept my whole cock inside him this entire time? That's awesome!</p><p>"Hn.. you awake? Mornin' darling!"</p><p>"M-Morning." Wait, did I just stutter?</p><p>"Another round? Please?"</p><p>"Sure..."</p><p>We have sex. And sex again. Bertholdt cook me breakfast, I went and hug him from behind to fuck him of course.</p><p>When its time to eat. He did fellatio first plus he deep throat my whole cock and then I accidentally dirtied his food with my cum. But he would still eat them and seeing him go at it hungrily making me go hard again. And then, I fuck him on the table. Again.</p><p>I carry him to the bedroom and of course to continue having sex. We take bath afterwards to clean ourselves, in the end we got dirtied once again.</p><p>He said he wanted to go out. I bring him to Cinema. We watch a romance movie. I didn't know it had sex scene of gay couples.</p><p>I got turn on while watching, so I touch him a bit. He did the same. I invite him to sit on my lap. He did what he's told. I took my cock out and pull down his pants and underwear. Fucking him harshly in my seat.</p><p>The person in front of us turn around because of the noise. He seems shocked at first but then hush us and said we should do it somewhere else. We then do it in the bathroom. After that, we go to the theme park.</p><p>We go inside a haunted house, I didn't know Bertholdt is a scaredy cat. He hug me too tight that I'm almost dying loosing air.</p><p>After that I calm him by making him focus on me only. He focus to only my cock entering him. He did not bother to look at the ghost who tried to scare us. We had walking sex.</p><p>We walk slowly and carefully while I penetrate his ass. It seems impossible at first but I managed to stay inside him all the way of our walk till we get outside.</p><p>I can still hear the staff who act as a ghost whispering to each other. They were very confused. Maybe it's their first time seeing gay couple having sex. I don't let it bother me at all.</p><p>We went home late at night. Bertholdt is sleeping on my back while I carry him. By the time I reach home, I saw someone sitting next to my front door.</p><p>"Ah... (y/n)..." Eren looks up after he heard footsteps. His face full of tears.</p><p>"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Levi right now?" I take out my keys and open the door to get in.</p><p>Eren follows behind and closes the door for me while I lay down Bertholdt on my bed.</p><p>I felt a pair of arms hugging me from behind. He is sobbing on my shirt. Dirtying them with his tears.</p><p>*sigh*</p><p>"What now? You fought with him?" I turned around and pat his head gently.</p><p>"N-No... I just... I missed you... Don't choose that guy please. Don't leave me behind... I don't want you to love another man. I feel sick thinking what you both have been doing with each other for the whole day. No... I don't want this... I never ask for this..."</p><p>"Those were what I felt when you went to Levi."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"You did the same thing to me. Now you realize how it feels to be alone when someone you loves having sex with another man. It hurts isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes... I'm sorry... I'll never do that again. I promise I'll love you only. So... you should do the same thing. Breaks up with that guy."</p><p>"Sorry Eren. Bertholdt is very precious to me now. I can't lose him like I lose you. He's the only person who loves me for who I am. Not based on my looks. You should... go back. To him."</p><p>"No! I don't want that! I want you only! I need you! I'll die if I don't see you anymore!"</p><p>"Then, die."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You said you'll die if you don't see me right? Prove it. Show me if it really true."</p><p>"You are kidding..."</p><p>"I'm not, Eren. You no longer sit in my heart. There's no space for you anymore. Go. Now..."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"I said, GO AWAY!!!"</p><p>..............<br/>.......<br/>....</p><p>That is the first time I shout at him. I kind of regret for letting him go. I never knew it hurts so much like this. I lied to Eren when I said he don't have a place in my heart. I still love him. I do but I don't want to toss Bertholdt away. I don't want to be a bad guy. Looking down at sleeping Bertholdt, I kiss his lips lightly.</p><p>"Mnn... (y/n)? Since when did I fell asleep?" Bertholdt sits up and hugs my arm. We sit on the bed clinging to each other.</p><p>"Long ago. I don't remember when. You sleep like a sleeping princess who only wakes up after a prince kiss her on the lips."</p><p>"So... You kissed me to wakes me up?"</p><p>"Yes... princess. I'm your prince. The only one for you. I'll never love anyone else anymore."</p><p>"Not Eren too?"</p><p>"Yes, not Eren too. We settle down already. He belongs to other guy while you belong to me."</p><p>"That's it! I love you so much (y/n)!!!"</p><p>"I love you too. Let's stay together forever."</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>......................<br/>...........<br/>....</p><p>'I'll always love you Eren. Even though we end up with someone else, I will still love you. Please be happy...'</p><p>THE END...</p><p>......................<br/>...........<br/>....</p><p>The title is now changing to.............</p><p>My Beautiful Life (Sememalereader X Bertholdt) ~Attack on Titan AU~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>